


Segundo botón: Mano de León (Saga de las Flores)

by HimitsuAkira0412



Series: (Saga de las Flores) [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fantasia, HARD, Lemon, M/M, Magia, Renacimiento, akafuri - Freeform, deidad, flores, midorima - Freeform, muerte de un personaje, primavera
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimitsuAkira0412/pseuds/HimitsuAkira0412
Summary: La primavera le trae buenos frutos a Seijuuro, botánico de renombre pero ¿Quién es esa criatura que se adueña de sus pensamientos?Las flores no siempre brotan de la tierra, a veces vienen del alma.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Series: (Saga de las Flores) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041993
Kudos: 3





	Segundo botón: Mano de León (Saga de las Flores)

El amanecer le dio la bienvenida con alegría a un pequeño claro en el bosque conocido como Dewa Sanzan Jinja ***** la luz traspaso la pared de enredaderas que como cortina caían de lo alto al suelo, un momento yacía sobre la roca que aunque dura; era cómoda y al siguiente su hermoso y largo cabello ondeaba a su paso con la suave brisa del viento. Mismo que complacía a su señor por el mero gusto de verle feliz.  
  
  
  


Las hojas de los árboles se mecían con el tarareo de su canción, las hermosas flores de colores resplandecientes brotaban ahí donde las huellas de los dedos de sus pies marcaban el paso. 

Su túnica era de un color blanco que brillaba con la luz del sol, que al pasar por las gardenias rojas se pintaba de un mural vivo de color. De sus manos brillantes llenas de tatuajes que denotaban su posición, brillos danzaban hasta la flor escogida por ese día, misma que agradecida, soltaba el mejor de sus aromas en recompensa por el honor.

El sol brillante hacia que las mariposas despertaran de su letargo nocturno, danzando en conjunto con los pétalos de las sakuras, al paso de su príncipe de las flores.

Sus manos toman el manto divino de la mañana, alzándolas al cielo mientras bendice su prado, sintiendo que la suave brisa le sonríe.  
  


Es entonces que Kouki se sienta en la verde maleza, deja que las hadas trencen su largo cabello con margaritas y azucenas, los conejos y los pajarillos se acercan a donde descansan, trayéndole ofrendas, haciendo que el tibio calor primaveral le arrullen a descansar.  
  
  
  
  


La minúscula carretera de tierra serpenteaba entre colinas verdes y árboles frondosos, paso por un par de ellos hasta llegar a donde a pesar de estar lejos, se muestra un pequeño lago y su guía le dice que no podrá acercarse más al sitio, una pequeña montaña desde donde las vistas son muy parecidas a esos cuadros costosos que cualquier millonario mataría por adquirir y el aire que se respira es tan limpio que parece renovar y lavar los pulmones.   
  
  


Habían recorrido varios kilómetros para llegar hasta ahí, y aun tenia que subir a las zonas más altas estando él solo, no le molestaba por supuesto, estaba en forma y no iba a dejar pasar la máxima oportunidad en su carrera. A pesar de que le había doblado el costo de su traslado, el hombre temeroso le dijo que ya había quebrantado muchas reglas de su pueblo, que no quería hacer nada que hiciera enojar a algún dios de la montaña.  
  
  


Seijuuro no lo demuestra, pero se burla del hombre y sus creencias tontas.  
  
  


El cielo se encontraba despejado, el verde de la primavera resplandecía con fuerza en los prados, una cascada estrecha y muy alta no paraba de caer a lo lejos y un lago pequeño que reflejaba el sol.  
  
  


Aprovecho el momento para hacer algunas fotos y disfrutar de lo que mejor sabía hacer ahí: investigar la inmensidad de la naturaleza que le rodea, guardando silencio para oír el agua caer y las hojas de los árboles moverse al ritmo del viento.   
  
  


Esperaba encontrar Selaginella lepidophylla ***** Seijuuro tenía la costumbre de pagar a personas que creyeran haber encontrado la mítica flor, la investigación de sus componentes vegetales le serían muy importantes contra el envejecimiento y las maneras de sobrevivir en ambientes hostiles.  
  
  


Había recibido la notificación a su correo; de una forma muy rudimentaria creía el, con lo que parecían unas semillas de la flor, las había investigado encontrándose con la lamentable noticia que estaban muy dañadas siquiera para intentar fertilizarlas, así que se contactó con el remitente, dando con ese lugar apartado de la mano del hombre.  
  
  


Seijuuro emprendió el viaje a lo alto de la montaña donde el lugareño le había indicado que creía podría encontrarse el árbol, ya que las semillas las había encontrado al pie del lago, traídas quizá por la corriente.  
  
  


Fueron tres días de un viaje que le pareció una tortura, de piquetes de insectos, de mal dormir, pero Seijuuro creía firmemente que si daba con el brote, sería el hombre más famoso de la comunidad botánica, que atraería inversionistas a sus futuros proyectos de investigación por lo que su búsqueda seguía en pie.  
  
  


La noche del cuarto día lo recibió con una oscuridad total sin luna. Seijuuro se sentía inquieto, como si fuera observado. Todas sus linternas estaban sin batería, siempre eran precavidos de usar una con carga solar, pero ese día fue particularmente nublado, por lo que la carga fue casi nula.  
  


La brisa fresca le hacía estremecer, la humedad le impedía crear una fogata, además de que no quería atraer potenciales animales salvajes que le hiciesen daño, lo más extraño era que esa sensación de estar acompañado se incrementaba, la paranoia del campista solitario. Estaba seguro que no era su informante, pues este había huido despavorido en cuanto tuvo la primera oportunidad.  
  
  


Esa noche Seijuuro no durmió lo suficiente, puesto que en la lejana oscuridad, le pareció ver un par de ojos brillantes, ahí; sin movimiento, a la espera.  
  
  
  
  
  


—Soy el alma de la tierra— escucho Seijuuro a lo lejos, pero a la vez de todos lados, a la par de que sentía su cuerpo entibiarse por lo que esperaba fuera la salida del sol —Y tú no eres bienvenido aquí—

Aún tenía el sueño pegado a los ojos, pero la voz le obligo a despabilarse, poniendo atención a todo y a nada a su alrededor.

Fue entonces que lo vio. 

A lo lejos, entre la luz del claro y la oscuridad de los árboles.

Las hiedras y espinas comenzaron a crecer alrededor de su lindo cuerpo a la par que caminaba sin poder evitarlo hacia el extraño, mismas ramas que parecían silbar en su contra, lo que le hizo pensar sin vacilar que le protegían.  
  


Las ramas se inclinaban para tocar a la ninfa, o al menos sus deducciones del mundo mágico le hicieron pensar que eso era, las flores giraban sus capullos para mirarlo, y cualquier cosa verde directamente en su camino le daba espacio para caminar.  
  
  


Ni siquiera había notado cuando había sido el momento en el que la criatura había comenzado a caminar en su dirección, por lo que Seijuuro se detuvo a medio camino, la criatura era absolutamente fantástica, de hermosos cabellos castaños largos que ondeaban al viento.   
  
  


Un rostro delicado, pómulos rozados por el calor de su sangre, su cuerpo definido, no parecía femenino pero tampoco escuálido, pero lo que llamo terriblemente su atención fue su mirada, el color castaño en los pequeños irises mostraban un millar de sentimientos.  
  


Mismos que iban desde la curiosidad, hasta el miedo y la precaución.  
  


—¿Qui- No, que eres?— alcanzo a balbucear  
  
  


—Eso no es de tu incumbencia, humano— le dijo —Quiero que te marches de aquí antes de que decida un cruel destino—  
  
  


La voz de la criatura a pesar de ser tranquila, no demostraba signo de maldad o agresividad. Mas Seijuuro había aprendido a lo largo de los años como podía escucharse la mentira y el engaño, no podía descartar que esta criatura fuera en extremo conflictiva y su apariencia tranquila solo fuera un cebo.  
  
  
  


Fue entonces que Seijuuro reparo en la hermosa enredadera de flores que coronaba la cabeza del ser, entre ellas se hallaba esa que tanto deseaba.  
  
  


—Tus flores son hermosas— le dijo sin vacilar y sin mentir —Y tú también lo eres, realmente hermoso...—  
  
  


Seijuuro podía lavarle el cerebro hasta el más avaro benefactor cuando se lo proponía, esperaba que este joven no fuera diferente. No le importaba nada de su alrededor que no fuera obtener la planta que portaba en la cabeza, todo fuera por su investigación, el prestigio, la fortuna.  
  
  
  


Vio al castaño retroceder en cuanto avanzo otro par de pasos, dándose cuenta de que la fachada ruda, amenazante y despreocupada era solo eso, una fachada.  
  
  


—Sal de mis dominios hu-humano ¡Ahora!—  
  


—Me gustara saber a quién me dirijo en primer lugar—  
  
  


—Eso no...— _te incumbe_ , le pareció escuchar Seijuuro levanto una de sus finas cejas al ver la duda en la criatura, pero esta solo dio la media vuelta, rodeado de animales del bosque que no había percibido, enredaderas que se movían al compás de su respiración alrededor de su cuerpo mientras se marchaba.   
  


—Me gusta los retos...—  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kouki camina de un lado a otro en su claro, no puede olvidar el encuentro con el forastero de cabellos de fuego. Los conejos a su alrededor saltan nerviosos por la forma en la que camina, consientes del nerviosismo de su señor. Kouki no va admitir que se siente atraído por e humano, que le causa curiosidad lo que hace en el bosque y que odia con todo su ser que tome de sus preciados árboles y plantas como si fueran objetos que no sienten.  
  
  


Así que un día más tarde está ahí, en lo alto del árbol observando. El pelirrojo trae un objeto en una de sus manos, se parece a eso que uno de los últimos aldeanos que se perdiera hará tantos años llamado libro.  
  
  


Lo observa mientras usa las ramas de los arboles como caminos en lo alto para seguir observando. La brisa de las alturas hace que se estremezca y con ello los arboles también lo hacen, pétalos de las Sakuras caen de entre sus cabellos que van danzando en su caída hasta el pelirrojo.  
  
  


Por supuesto es notado, no hay Sakuras en las cercanías, Kouki es consciente de que los pétalos han brotado de entre sus cabellos debido al nerviosismo que le invade por ser reducido a un simple espía.  
  
  


 _—No te creas tanto—_ murmura aun en las alturas _—Solo estoy cuidando mis dominios—_  
  
  


Kouki sigue con la rutina en los próximos días ¿Cuándo piensa el humano marcharse y dejar atrás sus amadas plantas? Es cuando cerca de su claro ve como el pelirrojo toma del tallo de un racimal de Flores de Corazón Sangrante ***** que cae a su lado evitando tan vil acto.  
  
  
  


—No— le dice con sentencia —Son de las últimas de su especie, cortaré tu mano si te atreves—  
  
  


Kouki retira rápidamente su mano de la muñeca del pelirrojo cuando le ve hacer una mueca extraña, pareciera una sonrisa pero ¿Quién sonríe con una amenaza velada de muerte?

—Me disculpo por ello, pero estaría bien decir que y que no puedo tocar ¿No cree...?—  
  


Kouki ha entendido ese titubeo al final la pregunta, sabe que necesita llamarle de una forma y ser llamado de una también, no puede pensar en llamarle solo _"El pelirrojo que se roba mis flores"_  
  
  


—No estarás aquí eternamente para darte tal honor— le dice en voz alta  
  
  


No, no había querido decirle eso ¿Quién puede culparlo? Ha estado solo por mucho tiempo, automáticamente mirando cerca de él al par de conejos y al cervatillo que le miran feo.   
  
  


—Mi nombre es Kouki— le dice para después desaparecer entre las largas ramas de uno de los arboles cercanos.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Seijuuro puede jactarse de ser un excelente observador; después de todo, es algo básico para su trabajo. De no ser así no habría descubierto tantas y tantas nuevas especies de platas, de flores y sus hermosas estructuras. Siempre estaba en las alturas, cerca de un árbol o recoveco lleno de flores.   
  
  


Estaba comenzando a creer que si se trataba de una deidad guardián el lugar de un solitario ermitaño cuidador de flores en medio del bosque.   
  
  


Porque ¿Qué hermoso hombre en su sano juicio viviría ahí olvidado de dios y sus bondades? Nadie, es lo que cree.  
  
  


—Maldita sea— dice mientras usa una de sus tijeras especiales para intentar cortar un par de hojas Wisteria púrpura ***** , si tan solo pudiera replicar su crecimiento en un invernadero y hacer que creciera en las grandes urbes sería muy famoso, el árbol es; por no decir territorial, muy difícil que crezca en lugares que consideraría molestos.  
  
  


Fue difícil trepar por el tronco sin dañarlo, por lo que ha tenido que tragarse el orgullo y quedarse descalzo. Había tanta variedad de plantas y árboles, flores y pinos que en ningún otro lado hubiera visto, como si en ese olvidado bosque crecieran todo tipo de variedades que ni siquiera comparten un hábitat natural. Al menos uno que hubiera visto antes.  
  
  


¿Cómo podía crecer una secuoya al lado de una Wisteria? Y no solo eso ¿Cómo podían crecer petunias, tulipanes y girasoles alrededor de los troncos? Eso era botánicamente imposible.  
  
  


—El edén no existe— dice, haciendo que sus pensamientos vuelvan al cometido de tomar un par de flores que contienen semillas para un trasplante, o quizá ese brote un poco más a la izquierda... si toma ese, quizá y pueda hacerlos crecer ya con raíz   
  


—No... mierda—  
  
  


Seijuuro es un ser racional, profesional y sobre todo correcto. No se rebaja a decir groserías como el inculto de Daiki... será buen botánico pero abandonar su puesto por a saber que no es propio de alguien de su talla. Así que si dijo eso es solo por una cosa.  
  
  


El punto de apoyo ha cedido, un débil crack se escucha nuevamente y ve como el tallo rugoso del árbol pasa a toda velocidad cerca de sus ojos, sus manos duelen por la raspadura en ellas y sabe que pronto va a sentir un severo dolor en la cabeza, seguido de una muerte dolorosamente lenta.  
  
  


Adiós premio nobel de la ciencia botánica y derivados.  
  
  


Pero no es dolor lo que siente, ni ve la muerte a los ojos cuando los abre de nuevo; porque los había cerrado claro, lo que ve es un par de ojos pequeños en color castaño, unas marcas verde claro donde se supone que un humano normal debiera tener ojeras, un par de sonrosados pómulos y una naricita que le da un aire dulce y cálido.   
  
  


—Como morder un chocolate— dice en voz alta  
  
  


—Esto... señor ladrón ¿Está usted bien?—  
  


Oh, la dulce voz más hermosa que alguna vez hubiera escuchado, Seijuuro no puede evitar evocarla en una situación mucho más... placentera.  
  
  


—No me digas señor, aun soy joven y apuesto. Mi nombre es Seijuuro—  
  
  


Seijuuro sin embargo recibe como recompensa el duro y frio suelo lleno de tierra, pero también un rostro completamente sonrojado y varias flores en su punto complementando la belleza efímera de la deidad.  
  
  


—Definitivamente eres un hermoso dios— dice mientras se incorpora del suelo.  
  
  
  


—¡Eso es lo que he estado diciendo desde el principio! Si ya lo has entendido, sal de mis dominios—  
  
  


Seijuuro no va a perder la oportunidad de oro que se le da en esos momentos. Si esta "deidad" es capaz de hacer florecer unos cuantos botones de la corona en su cabeza por unos cumplidos, que será de su alrededor si le muestra otras reacciones.  
  
  


Seijuuro ya no es humano, ahora es una fiera que sabe muy bien cazar y su presa esta justo donde lo necesita. Se arrastra a donde Kouki, como había dicho que se llamaba esta recargado en el tronco del Wisteria, agradece ser solo un poco más alto, usando esa ventaja para encerrarlo entre sus brazos, las enredaderas a su alrededor están al pendiente de las reacciones de su amo, Seijuuro agradecer que no lo hieren o lo consideran aun una amenaza.  
  
  


Levanta su mano y la lleva a través de la piel bronceada del castaño, usa la punta de sus dedos desde la clavícula descubierta, pasa por el cuello, detrás del lóbulo de la oreja hasta el largo y sedoso cabello.  
  
  


Escucha el siseo de las ramas así que se detiene, pero remplaza la mano en el tronco, llevándola a la cintura, ahí; traza espirales en la piel a la que tiene acceso, extasiado por el sonido sibilante salido de los labios de Kouki.  
  
  


—No voy a hacerte daño— le dice al oído, suspirando el delicioso aroma de las flores que proviene de las hebras de su cabello —Hueles delicioso—  
  
  


Sus labios se encuentran peligrosamente cerca de la piel del cuello, está a menos de un suspiro de tocar la piel acanelada cuando el aire abandona sus pulmones y un dolor se instala en sus costillas.  
  
  


Seijuuro ve las hermosas flores caer en su propio cuerpo por la fuerza con la que fue lanzado, pero no tiene heridas graves, más que su orgullo pisoteado.  
  


Kouki ha salido corriendo del claro, dejándolo tirado en el suelo, consternado por lo bien que lo sintió entre sus brazos y por el dolor en medio de sus piernas. ¿Cómo arreglara eso si siente que es observado?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kouki siente que ha hecho un camino de ida y vuelta frente a su árbol de tanto caminar. Su cabello no ha dejado de producir pétalos y semillas de todo tipo, haciendo que revoloteen aquí y allá por sus pasos.   
  


—Es un humano irrespetuoso— dice en voz alta, tomando uno de los conejitos peluditos entre sus manos para acariciarlo —No debió t-tocarme de esa manera ina-inapropiada—  
  


El pobre conejo siente quizá que su piel será separada de su cuerpo, pero confía en su señor.  
  


—No... ¡No me volveré a acercar a ese vil ladrón!—  
  


Pero Kouki no cumple su promesa, porque esa noche está escondido tras un árbol de cerezo viendo como el pelirrojo toma un baño, no es que hubiera querido encontrarlo en esa situación, pero fue la suerte quien lo llevo a ese momento.  
  


A Kouki no le importa la desnudez, ya que casi está desnudo, al menos esta mas vestido que el pelirrojo.  
  


Kouki usa una fina tela que cubre solo sus partes íntimas, la seda que las amables arañas tejieron para que la sujete es de un color verde claro igual que la tela que ondea al viento cada que camina, su pecho está desnudo, su cuello lleva una tela que ha enredado alrededor más larga que su cabello y en sus brazos las marcas de su poder brillan con fuerza.  
  
  


Kouki toca su cuerpo notando lo diferente que es de Seijuuro, así que sale disparado de su escondite, haciendo que este se sobresalte y resbale en el agua, mas Kouki lo detiene en medio de su caída.  
  
  


El agua les llega un poco menos de la mitad del cuerpo por lo que no corre peligro de ahogarse.  
  
  


—¿Por qué no eres como yo?— le pregunta con genuino interés mientras toca con curiosidad  
  


—Kouki.... Más vale que te detengas— le dice el pelirrojo  
  
  


Kouki sin embargo no lo hace, se alimenta de la curiosidad de la piel lechosa del pelirrojo, lleva sus manos de su fornido pecho hasta el cabello corto y rojo que reluce en un profundo negro por la oscuridad, da la vuelta entre el agua mientras toma un brazo y presiona el bulto en este.  
  
  


— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué tienes una roca aquí?— dice mientras presiona, quedando nuevamente frente a frente, su mano derecha en el bíceps y la izquierda bordeando el vientre — ¿Por qué esta tan duro aquí?— vuelve a decir  
  


Kouki por supuesto no se espera ser levantado de una manera brusca y cargado arriba del hombro del pelirrojo, grita por el susto pero se siente seguro.  
  


—Te dije que no me tentaras— le dice en medio de lo que reconoce como un gruñido, Kouki lo ha escuchado antes pero no sabe en donde, su mente esta tan confusa que ni siquiera las vides de sus enredaderas han reaccionado.  
  
  


—¡Pero... ba-bájame! ¡Bruto animal, bájame!—  
  
  


Su deseo es concedido, es depositado con delicadeza en lo que reconoce como una manta del pelirrojo, es suave en su piel por lo que se remueve con gusto en ella, el aroma que proviene de esta le recuerda el musgo fresco de su lecho por lo que gime de gusto, inconsciente del peligro que yace justo arriba suyo.  
  
  


—¡Ahhhh! ¿Qué... que crees que estás haciendo?— grita, viendo como la luz de la luna ilumina a Seijuuro, mostrándole ese par de gemas como el fuego y el sol refulgir de una forma que nunca ha visto en algo o en alguien, más que en los cazadores.  
  
  


—Te dije... que no me tentaras—  
  
  
  


Kouki traga saliva, ve y siente como el pelirrojo quita la tela de su cuello y lleva sus labios ahí, siente como el torso de este, sus pectorales de piel húmeda se frotan contra la suya, escuchando el sonido de la suave tela ser rasgada, Kouki arquea su espalda en un intento de alejarse, pero eso solo hace que su parte baja golpee con la contraria, haciendo que grite nuevamente al sentir algo muy, muy duro ahí.  
  
  


—No sé qué pasa... me duele...ayúdame, me estoy quemando—  
  
  
  


Kouki siente calor en todo su cuerpo, llamas lamiendo cada centímetro tocado por las frías manos del pelirrojo, escucha su respiración volverse difícil, y el mismo no está en el mejor estado. Siente que su mente se vuelve loca cuando los labios de este se aferran a su pecho, mientras una de las manos ya tibias se cuelan entre su ropa, dejándolo esta ves si, desnudo.  
  
  
  


—Nghh... a-ahí... se siente... tan bien~— dice medio inconsciente  
  
  


—Lo se... ¿Me dejas hacer que se sienta mejor?—  
  


Kouki abre los ojos más lúcido a pesar de sentir las manos del pelirrojo moverse arriba y abajo en su miembro, lagrimas rodando de sus ojos hasta humedecer su cabello.  
  
  


—¿Puede sentirse mejor?— pregunta —¿Co-Como?—  
  
  


De pronto la lentitud del movimiento lo está volviendo loco, descuidado, sus manos se aferran a su cabello mientras nuevamente arquea su espalda, moviendo las caderas desesperado por sentir más de eso que Seijuuro hace con su cuerpo.  
  
  


—Si... aún hay más que puedo enseñarte si me lo permites—  
  
  


—Ahhh, si, si, mas... en-enséñame más—  
  
  


Kouki se asusta al sentir que el aire se le va un poco, pero el calor entre sus labios, la sensación de la lengua del pelirrojo contra la suya, bebiendo su saliva mientras los movimientos se intensifican, separándose cuando grita asustando a un par de aves nocturnas cuando siente que un cosquilleo explota desde su miembro hasta cada centímetro de su cuerpo.  
  
  
  


Kouki puede ver estrellas, siente la vida brotar de cada molécula de su cuerpo, el aroma de las flores es más intenso, el brillo de su piel es un faro para las luciérnagas que danzan encima de sus cuerpos, agitado, sudoroso y complacido.  
  
  
  


—Mmmm...— murmura extasiado, pensando que eso sería todo —Ohhh... ¡Aghhh!—  
  
  


Sus piernas son separadas y nuevamente piensa que morirá al sentir que esos labios que antes le robaban el aire, ahora besando ahí abajo. Kouki es girado en la manta, sus dedos se hunden en la tierra y ahí donde escarban brotan tulipanes, sus ojos viran al sentir algo que nunca antes había sentido tibio, húmedo y delicioso, seguido de un dolor tolerable.  
  
  


— ¿Qué...ahhh... haces?—  
  
  


—Te preparo para recibirme— escucha detrás suyo —Este lindo botón rosado no debe sufrir—  
  
  


— ¿Recibir? ¿Recibir que...? ¿Bo-Botón?— sus pesquisas de conocimiento son interrumpidas por la sensación de algo duro en su entrada, lento, caliente y doloroso — ¡Espera, du-duele!—  
  
  


Seijuuro sin embargo no se detiene hasta que su pelvis toca con la piel fresca del castaño.  
  


—Tranquilo, respira, pasara, lo prometo—  
  
  


Kouki siente su corazón latir en sus oídos, su pecho cae en la tela, ni cuenta se había dado cuando se hubo levantado, siente como Seijuuro se retira con lentitud, para entrar con fuerza, grita y su piel brilla, un cosquilleo crece desde su interior a todo su cuerpo, creciendo con forme los movimientos se repiten con más velocidad.  
  
  


— ¡Se siente muy bien, si, si... se siente tan bien!—  
  
  


El pelirrojo tiene razón, le está mostrando algo que es más y mejor, se siente mucho mejor que antes. Su mente se nubla, siendo incapaz de gobernar los poderes que brotan de su cuerpo. Los pequeños animales huyen, las bestias esperan ansiosas por la seguridad de su amo, las luciérnagas danzan mostrando sus tenues luces en un brillo estrellado en la tierra, la luna redibuja sus formas etéreas, bañándolos con fuerza.  
  
  
  


—Tan lindo— le escucha decir —Se mío, se mío y te mostrare muchas cosas—  
  
  
  


Kouki no lo escucha, pero acepta, grita, araña la tierra, las flores de su largo cabello caen como marea, Seijuuro toma las hebras y las enreda en su mano mientras jala, apoyando sus rodillas al suelo y marcando la tierra.  
  
  


— ¡Algo viene! ¡No dejes que me lleve por favor, tengo miedo!— grita, mientras llora y disfruta de algo que crece en su interior  
  
  
  


Seijuuro se maravilla por la piel brillante del castaño, pega su pecho a la espalda y lame la piel del cuello de este, aferra ambas manos por debajo de los hombros jalándolo hacia arriba enterrando más su miembro en el dulce y tibio interior del castaño, todo sin dejar de moverse, muerde su cuello dejando una gran marca y llenando el interior de su semen.  
  
  


—Déjalo salir— le dice sin detenerse —Deja que tome el control de tu cuerpo—   
  
  


Seijuuro toma el miembro duro de Kouki, sobre estimulándolo, sintiendo como su mano se llena de calor con rapidez, maravillándose por la vista verde claro a su alrededor, como si se tratara de un amanecer fugaz.  
  
  


Una explosión de colores, flores, pétalos, mariposas y de la vida propia.  
  
  


Deposita al castaño en la manta, viendo un cumulo de muchas flores a su alrededor como un nido. Seijuuro se acerca al cuerpo dormido y vulnerable, haciendo latirle el corazón por tal muestra de confianza, besa su frente y se levanta en dirección al agua, volviendo con una pequeña toalla para limpiarle.  
  
  
  
  
  


—Un magnifico espécimen sin duda— dice  
  
  
  
  
  


_Si tan solo pudiera..._

_Por siempre..._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A la mañana siguiente Kouki se siente... expuesto, intranquilo y porque negarlo, curioso. Toca su cuerpo en aquellos lugares en los que sabe hay marcas, rememora con timidez lo sucedido, lo que sintió y como se comportó.   
Flores caen al suelo por dónde camina, porque ha huido por la vergüenza del pelirrojo. Se esconde entre los arboles cuando le busca, espía entre las flores estando al acecho. Cuando siente que su corazón y su cuerpo no lo traicionaran, va a su encuentro, deteniendo al pelirrojo de morir seguramente.  
  
  


—Es venenosa...— le dice con la mirada baja y las mejillas rojas  
  
  


—Oh vaya— le responde el pelirrojo —Es una especie que no conocía, mi error—  
  
  


Kouki siente como a su mentón llega el aroma de la tierra y hojas verdes, es Seijuuro que ha hecho que levante la vista del suelo.  
  
  


Kouki no lo sabe, pero lo que muestra en su rostro, es como una bala disparada a quemarropa al pelirrojo.  
  
  


— ¿Tu cuerpo se encuentra bien?— escucha —Cuando desperté ya no estabas—  
  
  


Kouki asiente avergonzado, intentando no recordar el eco de su voz en el bosque, las caricias en su piel nunca antes sentidas y la sensación en su interior.  
  
  


Seijuuro lo atrae a su cuerpo, Kouki sale de sus pensamientos respingando por el contacto, la tenue luz del sol que se cuela entre los arboles les da una sensación tibia y el viento que ulula en las copas de los arboles los refresca, Kouki suspira y siente su piel erizarse cuando los dedos del pelirrojo recorren suavemente su piel expuesta.  
  
  
  


—Eres tan lindo— escucha en su oído —Tan... sensual—  
  
  
  


Kouki no evita el sonido amortiguado entre sus labios cerrados, mucho menos cuando nuevamente siente algo crecer en su entrepierna, como si solo la voz del hombre que lo sostiene fuera la mecha necesaria para despertar sus instintos dormidos. Siente la piel de su cuello ser besada, su espalda ser acariciada con lentitud.  
  
  
  


Kouki lo siente todo y es tan abrumador que lo asusta.  
  
  


La luz brilla a la espada de Seijuuro cuando este lo tumba con cuidado en el suave pasto, cuando nuevamente lo desnuda con lentitud besándolo como si adorara su cuerpo.   
  
  


_Y es algo que por supuesto debería hacer_ , piensa. Pero a su vez sabe que no dejaría que el anciano que vive al pie de la montaña le adorara de la misma manera.  
  
  


Nuevamente sucumbe ante las recién conocidas sensaciones, se deja llevar por un mar embravecido que lo ahoga pero no lo mata, destellos de su poder vuelan en todas direcciones, sintiendo como incluso las flores que lo coronan como una deidad se llenan de vida.  
  
  
  


Kouki grita, con esa sensación que Seijuuro ha llamado placer. Kouki ha sentido antes placer, cuando en primavera ve las flores florecer, cuando ve nacer en los nidos los pájaros más hermosos por nadie más vistos, cuando sabe qué; aunque pocas, las semillas de las ciudades más alejadas reviven, luchan, renaciendo y vibrando como más quiere.  
  
  


Pero este placer es distinto, es uno que llena su cuerpo y alma de sensaciones, que lo hacen perder el control por la necesidad de más de ello.  
  
  


—Esto es sexo— le dice Seijuuro cuando sale de su interior  
  
  


—Me gusta el sexo— afirma Kouki mientras sonríe —Me gusta mucho— le dice, Kouki lame sus labios, siendo besado por el pelirrojo, _el néctar de sus labios es más dulce que antes_ ; piensa en el fondo de su mente, subiendo al regazo del pelirrojo, haciendo que nuevamente entre en su interior.  
  
  


En definitiva el sexo es algo que le gusta mucho, más le hace falta algo, un algo que aún no logra comprender. Pero lo compara con la ambrosia que se produce solo en el mes de noviembre y que; al llegar el invierno se acaba, dejándole con una sensación amarga en la boca.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Han pasado dos semanas, increíbles a causa del castaño por supuesto, adorándolo, amándolo y haciéndolo suyo en cada ocasión que ha podido, Seijuuro sabe que ya tiene el suficiente material de investigación entre sus cosas, ve dormir plácidamente al castaño a su lado en ese nido improvisado de rosas, orquídeas, margaritas y tulipanes, una gama de colores rojizos con aromas que le hacen querer acurrucarse a su lado.

Pero el tiempo ha pasado y sus deberes y ambiciones no pueden ser dejadas de lado.  
  
  


Seijuuro acaricia la piel suave de la deidad de ojos dulces, Kouki solo se remueve un poco antes de encontrar una posición más cómoda entre tantas flores. A su alrededor aun pululan un par de conejos y ciervos a la distancia, más el pelirrojo los ignora.  
  
  


Su corazón late, primero normalmente hasta convertirse en el aleteo de un colibrí en sus oídos. Los dedos de su mano acarician las pequeñas flores de la Mano de León ***** que crecen cerca de la cabeza del castaño, Seijuuro vacila pero piensa en lo que le deparara el futuro.   
  
  


No le ve el rostro cuando toma la planta de la cabeza y tira de ella. Kouki aun dormido no abre los ojos, solo da un suspiro y deja de moverse.  
  
  


Seijuuro se levanta y toma sus cosas, dejando un beso en los labios de la criatura mientras se marcha, había pensado en llevarlo, en mostrarle el mundo lejos de ese inhabitable lugar, pero algo dentro suyo se lo impide, porque sabe; bien sabe lo que pasara.  
  
  


Tener a la criatura el resto de su vida entre cuatro paredes de algún laboratorio le deja una sensación amarga en los labios mientras se aleja del lugar.  
  
  


No puede hacerle eso.  
  
  


No sabe cuánto es que ha avanzado cuando ve como una orquídea cae de lo alto de un árbol, como las hojas de los arboles poco a poco cambian a un color opaco y caen silenciosas al suelo.  
  
  


Entonces es el grito lo que lo detiene por completo, es el grito lo que le hiela hasta el alma que no creía tener y sabe; intuye que es por algo que él ha hecho.  
  
  


Seijuuro deja caer sus cosas al suelo, viendo como el pasto se seca a cada paso que da, dejando tras de sí un camino de tierra agrietada y sin vida, no sabe de dónde provino exactamente el grito, pero le basta con seguir a la manada de animales que van en la misma dirección, en busca de quien ha dado el alarido.  
  
  
  


El pelirrojo nunca había estado en esa parte del bosque, porque sabía que era el territorio exclusivo del castaño y lo primero que ve al entrar al claro iluminado por el sol, es a él; recostado en el tronco de enorme un árbol, lo que parece ser un sauce llorón, que lentamente se seca y deja caer sus hojas maltratadas.  
  
  


Los animales crean un circulo en torno al castaño, lloriqueando, viéndose más salvajes aun, pero tristes.  
  
  
  


—Me traicionaste, me traicionaste— le dice como un susurro que se pierde, las lágrimas caen como miel entre sus mejillas, pero estas vuelan al viento como esporas —Y me duele... ¿Por qué me duele? No sé porque me duele...—  
  
  


Seijuuro no responde anonadado por el color de la piel del castaño, de un color cenizo y enfermo. Ve como su cabello cae como paja, como las marcas de su bella piel se tornan oscuras, sin brillo, como la aureola de flores en su cabeza se marchita con flores secas cayendo de ellas.  
  
  
  


—N-No...— dice ahogado — ¿Qué he hecho?—  
  
  
  


—Fue divertido... el tiempo que pase contigo fue... divertido— divaga el castaño  
  
  


Pero Seijuuro no lo escucha, cae sobre sus rodillas y se arrastra a su lado, lagrimas que no creía tener se derraman, sus manos tiemblan cuando entran en contacto con el frío de la piel reseca del rostro de Kouki, de ese espécimen único.  
  
  


—No debí... no debí lastimarte— le dice —Perdóname, perdóname ¡¿Qué puedo hacer para remediarlo?!—  
  
  


Seijuuro no sabe qué hacer, todos sus conocimiento en botánica no son aplicables a este chico, no tiene conocimientos en medicina, no tiene; en ese momento, conocimientos de nada.  
  
  


 **No soy nada** , piensa.  
  
  


—No me abandones— le susurra...  
  


—Te fuiste... cuando obtuviste de mi lo que querías, te fuiste...—  
  


 _Yo te quería a ti..._ se ve tentado a decirle, pero sonaría hipócrita, como una mentira dada la situación.  
  
  


Entonces Seijuuro ve el agua clara del estanque, toma entre sus manos al castaño y entra con cuidado haciendo que su cuerpo entre en contacto con la fresca agua con lentitud, sus lágrimas no dejan de caer, no sabe si hay alguna deidad a la cual pedir a la cual rogar, porque a la que tiene entre sus brazos ha sido el quien le ha dejado así.  
  
  


Delicadamente hace que cada centímetro de su cuerpo se humedezca, retirando las hojas y flores secas.  
  
  


—Por favor... vuele ¡Te lo suplico!—  
  
  


Seijuuro se niega a aceptar que Kouki haya desaparecido, se niega a aceptar de que de su corazón ya no existan latidos, no quiere, no puede perderlo.  
  
  


—No te merezco pero... no me dejes, no así—  
  
  


El frio comienza a sentirse, un frio que cala en sus huesos.   
  
  


—No era su tiempo, pero volverá en primavera— escucha a sus espaldas  
  
  


Seijuuro se niega a permitir que el extraño vestido de blanco le quite a Kouki de sus brazos, se niega a tener una esperanza.  
  
  


—Vuelve al concreto citadino, y si realmente lo quieres, volverás aquí cuando llegue la primavera. Supongo que este año reinara más pronto el invierno, pero has de pagar un precio demasiado caro por tu atrevimiento—  
  
  


Seijuuro ve como el halo de su aliento es notorio, sus brazos se sienten livianos notando con horror como se desmorona en el agua la figura de Kouki.   
  
  


Seijuuro grita, maldice, llora mientras el extraño de cabello verde se aleja, llora hasta sentir como su cuerpo pierde el calor y sus dientes resuenan en el eco del vacío bosque.  
  
  


Sale del agua, no morirá, no hasta verle de nuevo.  
  
  


En el seco sauce, Seijuuro hace un hueco en la tierra, en ella; deposita con cuidado el brote de la mano de león y a cubre con tierra, caminando a donde dejo antes sus pertenecías sin percatarse del latido de la tierra en el brote. Toma lo necesario, dejando atrás muchos de los especímenes porque ¿De qué sirve el poder y la gloria si no tiene a Kouki a su lado?  
  
  


Nadie entiende porque ese invierno es el más crudo de todos en más de 100 años.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Es a finales de marzo.   
  


—Hola— dice con cautela  
  


Un par de ojos castaños se asoma detrás de un árbol.  
  


—Hola— le responde Kouki temerosamente

—No deberías hablar con extraños...—  
  
  


Seijuuro deposita una maceta a los pies del sauce llorón, mismas que mece sus hojas verdes con cada suspiro del castaño.  
  


Primero planta un Azahar, le sonríe al pequeño castaño y se   
marcha.  
  


Al día siguiente vuelve con una Azalea blanca, y al siguiente con una rosada y así cada día con una Azucena, Lirio amarillo, Camelia, Tulipán rojo, Zinnia amarilla.  
  


A Seijuuro no le importa cuánto tiempo tarde, no le importa lo que tenga que esperar para que el ahora pequeño Kouki confié en él, redimirá su pecado y hará que Kouki lo ame con el fondo del corazón como el mismo lo hace, Seijuuro no necesita galardones ni dinero, tiene todo lo necesario en esa pequeña cabaña que ha construido el mismo en el bosque, una donde espera; en un futuro cercano, Kouki y el mismo habiten y esta vez seria para siempre.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


FIN  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> * Selaginella lepidophylla* "Planta de la resurrección"; después de un período de desecación (que varía desde meses hasta años), puede volver a la vida (a su ciclo vital) si se vuelve a hidratar. Se queda en un estado latente para evitar daños en sus tejidos, y cuando recibe agua, sus hojas muertas se abren y vuelven a un color verde. También es llamada mano de león, doradilla o musgo de la resurrección. 
> 
> *Corazón Sangrante: Además de bonitas poseen uno de los nombres de flores más peculiares. El corazón sangrante o Dicentra es una flor con un aspecto muy peculiar, en forma de corazón abierto y goteando. Esta flor se puede encontrar en Asia, sobre todo en Siberia y en Japón, normalmente en aquellas zonas donde existe un clima templado con algo de humedad. No suelen necesitar mucho sol, florecen en primavera y pueden llegar hasta los 70 centímetros.
> 
> * Wisteria púrpura: Wisteria púrpura japonesa o Wisteria floribunda, son árboles increíblemente bellos que se cubren completamente con flores de color púrpura y rosa. Después de plantarlos pueden tardar años en crecer y más aún en florecer y son muy territoriales, por lo que es difícil que aparezcan otras plantas a su alrededor.
> 
> *Lenguaje de las flores:   
> Azahar: pureza, inocencia, amor eterno. Azalea blanca: consuelo, romance. Azalea rosada: templanza, amor por la naturaleza. Azucena: corazón inocente, pureza, virginidad. Camelia: quien la regala dice "te querré siempre". Lirios amarillos: amarte me hace feliz. Tulipán rojo: simboliza el amor eterno, perfecto. Declaración de amor. Zinnia Amarilla: recuerdo.


End file.
